the end of all things told
by keiei
Summary: new and improved prelude


Prelude to the end of all things told: Futile bushido

"Meta-knight fight with me." The armored Kirby joined me as I rushed into the hulking mass of aizen's army. We went in flailing our swords as if this was our final moment of life soon after the swords stopped; we had broken the first line of defense. I heard a shout from the line of hollows

"Gillian's…. fire!" the gillians had formed in front of us as their mouths glowed a deep red. They fired a barrage of cero blasts at us, I held up the keyblade and used a reflect kido spell to knock back the cero

"Mirror" little clear tiles formed around us, when the cero hit the shield, the tiles broke and threw the cero back to the gillians, thus destroying them on contact. I looked over to meta-knight and commanded him to continue without me, as I progressed forward another line of mixed gillian and adjuchas-class menos. I could only yell out towards the lineup of menos

"You won't and cannot stop my advance aizen!" I backed up and rushed towards the line in a mix of shunpo and sonido, I needed a friend to help me with this one though, so I called another ally

"Sora, riku!" the fellow keyblade bearers had joined me and together performed the ultimate limit move "all's end", sora and riku threw their keyblades into the air, riku's keyblade shot out bolts of darkness while sora's unleashed bolts of light, causing an explosion and wiping out the line of defense, they pounded their fists together

"Times up" and they ran back to my side of the valley to aid my armies, so I progressed without them, coming to the last line of menos class- the vasteo lords. They were going to be a tough bunch to pick out of the line up. I smiled

"So that's how you want to play is it" I stabbed the keyblade into the ground and layed my hand down on the dry ground, I concentrated, trying to feel my hollow powers as I summoned giant plants to rise up and devour the arrancar before me. I cracked my neck and sighed

"156 years without using the hollow can be such a pain in the ass."

"_Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"_

"What, c'mon I was just saying ya know it's a pain to try and call you up, you are so lazy."

"_As are you."_

"Touché"

"_Now, go get back your wife from that pompous ass up ahead, you owe her two weeks of you know what, ya know?"_

"Very true, very true…. she's so damn good."

"_QUIT FUCKING PROCRASTINATING AND MOVE FORWARD ALREADY!!"_

"Okay okay okay, geez man" I decided I would whup his ass later, I advanced to aizen, gin, kaname, and neliel, who was in some kind of sphere, when she laid eyes on me she started to look really worried.

"Peter run away! Quick!"

"C'mon neliel I can handle this" aizen stepped in between us and finally spoke

"You should listen to her you know, its foolish to face me, especially when you're out numbered, its three against one."

"_Wrong!"_ My inner hollow emerged from my head and stood by my side

"_Its two against three." _My inner hollow grinned and held his thumb up at me, as I heard another outburst

"Wrong…again!" my cousin matt landed beside me, garbed in his organization XIII cloak.

"Its three on three, which means you are most likely going to be the one to die." He summoned his keyblade in a wisp of darkness, as my hollow sneered

"_Still playing in the dark eh matt?"_

"Oh shut-up would ya" we were trying to figure out how this would work, then we started calling dibs on opponents, I called first.

"I'll take aizen." Then matt

"I'll take gin"

"_Leave blindy to me" _matt and my inner hollow disappeared in different flashes, as I turned to face aizen. He decided to mock me first

"You'll never defeat me."

"Shut-up" we raised our zanpakto to each, other pointing the tips toward one another

"You will never win"

"SHUT-UP" I dove at aizen as he flash stepped behind me, I countered by flipping into the air, dodging his attack. We ran towards each other and clashed swords, clang after clang after clang could be heard all around.

"Path of destruction number 31, shakkaho" aizen got hit by my sudden kido, but only burned a little, so he was stronger than I thought he was. I looked over suddenly to see him running at me, I instinctively threw up a dark shield, only to find it wasn't strong enough to block his sword. Aizen's sword broke through my shield and went in to my left arm, severing the nerves in it all the way to the shoulder.

"Damn, I can't…. feel my arm anymore…. shit." I looked at my arm which now appeared to be a fountain of my blood all the way down to my hand, I grabbed my left…. and tore it off, it hurt like hell.

"AHHHHH, shit, damnit it hurts."

"If you stop and bow to me I may not take the rest of you."

"Just for that…. I'm gonna take my arm…. and chuck it at you" I grunted and threw my arm at him and all he did was step to the side. He flash stepped to my side and whispered in my ear.

"Hado number 90, black coffin" my eyes went wide as dinner plates as I was engulfed in darkness, being impaled from every point of my body, I could hear matsumoto screaming outside the coffin. The darkness dissipated and I gingerly fell to the ground, a bloody heap of weakness, I felt a hand gingerly grasp my head as my wife rolled me over to see me

"Peter…. peter, don't die…. oh please don't die"

"n-nel…. neliel…. Please don't cry." my reply only came out as a low whisper to my grieving wife, I raised my right hand up to her face to wipe away her tears

"Please don…. don't cry…. neliel…." she leaned down and cried in my chest, I gently guided her head to my face and reminded her.

"Do you remember what I promised you?"

"Y-yes"

"I told-promised you, I would wipe away your tears and protect you from anything and everything that tried to cause you sadness…. my love, I'm still here, your not allowed to cry" she started balling even more as she leaned down and kissed my lips. I had just found an idea, I whispered in her ear

"Hang on to me" she held me in a death grip as I layed my hand flat on the ground. I opened a corridor of darkness as we fell through the darkness I called out to aizen

"Better luck next time old chum hahahahaha" the corridor brought us back to the squad four tent back at base camp.

"Oh my god peter-taicho" I was hearing my name being called out a lot as medics and nurses and even isane and unohana-taicho rushed over to me, neliel held my face in her hands as she told me

"I love you…. you crazy fool" she locked her lips to mine in a heated, passionate kiss that was speaking over a thousand words at a time, ones like

"I missed you"

"Where did you go"

"Crazy but I like it"

"Don't ever do that again"

"I love you"

"I'd die without you" neliel released me and as the nurses carried me away, she giggled when she heard me say to myself

"What a woman" I could hear lots of voices as the nurses carried me away to the emergency part of the tent, after they had gotten me situated on the bed, I could hear them all talking

"He's going critical"

"He is experiencing huge loss of blood"

"It's a wonder he's not dead yet"

"His spirit energy must be outstanding, enormous" unohana's face could be made out above me; she leaned down and whispered in my ear

"You were reckless lover, I thought you'd die and we'd never be able to make love again, like the other 2 times we have." She placed soft kisses on my face and my lips as she plunged her tongue in my mouth. I wasn't ready for anything yet; I was still weak and thus blacked out.

**A//N: this is the prelude to the end of all my stories, both the ones from now and those in the near future, just to be clear on a couple of things while I am still in a focused state of mind (clears throat) one…. There is no hitsuXmatsu pairing and never is and never will be any ichimaruXmatsumoto, she hates gin and only plays around with her captain, I know so because she is standing here with me right now telling me what to type for my summary.**


End file.
